Tony's Special Guest
by Racha900
Summary: Tony goes out for the day to see a friend of his, and the avengers get suspicious when he won't tell them who it is. So, naturally they stalk him and Harley, (the boy from Iron Man 3) around for the day. What happens when the avengers find out that there's more to their favorite genius billionaire than they know? :) [Clintasha]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tony woke up early one morning with the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom windows. "Jarvis close the drapes." He barked, the AI doing so.

The room became instantly darker, the only light coming from Tony's arc reactor.

"Sir might I remind you that you have a meeting with a special guest today?" Jarvis said, making the billionaire sit up in his bed.

"Dammit that's right!" Tony cursed, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Tony scrambled to get to his dresser, pulling out clothes.

"Jarvis what time is it?"

"The current time is 9:00 am sir."

Tony sighed in relief. He had plans to meet his little buddy Harley that day at 11 in Central Park. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Tell me if anyone wakes up." Tony said as he laid his clothes on his bed, then heading for the bathroom.

It took Tony about twenty minutes to get showered and dressed, and another while to do his hair.

He stepped out of his room in a dark grey suit with a red shirt underneath, his purple shades sitting on top of his head.

Tony walked into the kitchen to find his team sitting around the bar, still in there sleep wear.

"Where are you going all dressed up like that?" Clint asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Tony smirked at the archer.

"I have to go meet a friend later today." He replied, grabbing himself a cup of coffee.

"Who is it? A girl?"

"No just an old friend."

The archer slumped in his seat and stared at Steve, who was making breakfast. "Omelets anyone?" He asked, cracking eggs in a bowl.

Thor was sitting quietly, munching on pop tarts, and tried to speak up.

"I gotcha big guy." Steve replied, smiling.

Tony sat down and eat the omelet Steve prepared, as Bruce walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning."

"Wassup sleepy head?" Tony asked, patting him on the back as the scientist took his seat next to Tony.

"Up late. Didn't get too much sleep." He replied with a yawn.

Tony chuckled and checked his watch, the time reading 10 am.

"well yea um guys I'll be gone for most of the day today ok? Meeting a buddy of mine and were gonna hang out."

He got some confused looks and a smile from Thor.

"Who is it?" Bruce asked, sipping his orange juice.

"Just a friend."

"He's not gonna budge. Already tried." Clint said, eating his omelet.

This got a suspicious look from Natasha, but Tony shrugged it off. It's not like he was doing anything wrong.

* * *

Soon 11 rolled around, and Tony was tired of playing twenty questions with his team.

"I'm not telling you who it is or where we're goiNg so just back off already!" He snapped. Tony looked at his watch and grabbed his ironman suitcase, getting more suspicious looks.

He then climbed into the elevator and went down.

It was a good 2 minutes before Clint suggested following him, and everybody kind of agreeing.

Tony got to the bottom and climbed into the car Happy had waiting for him, smiling at his buddy. "Central Park Happy." He said closing the door to the car.

The avengers piled into the elevator and made it to the bottom to see Tony driving off in a fancy car.

Clint grumbled under his breath and they followed on foot, careful to not let Tony see them.

After a few blocks, some traffic, and Tony cursing under his breath, the car finally stopped at Central park, and Tony climbed out. "Thanks happy." He told him as the car drove off.

Tony smiled and looked around, pulling off his tie. He set his shades on his eyes and took off the blazer and button up shirt, revealing a black sabbath tee shirt.

Tony stuffed the formal clothes into a compartment on the iron man suitcase and walked farther into the park, unaware of his teammates watchful eyes.

* * *

Steve watched as Tony climbed out of the car, then proceeded to take off his formal attire. This mystified some of them, but shrugged it off.

They followed discreetly behind Tony, making sure to stay out of the billionaire's sight.

Tony looked around, happy to be meeting up with his little pal. He saw a bench near the stream with a boy who had shaggy blonde hair and smiled.

He walked up to the boy and grabbed his shoulders, making the kid jump. He turned around and his face changed from shock to pure joy.

The kid stood up on the bench and jumped over it, latching on to Tony's neck, sending both of them falling backwards into the dirt.

At first there was silence, but then they both bursted out laughing, not real from the fall, but from not seeing each other in a while.

"Great to see yea squirt." Tony said, standing up and ruffling the boy's hair.

* * *

Clint and the other avengers watched as Tony walked up behind some random 12 year old boy and shake his shoulders, the boy then grabbing his neck and sending them to the ground.

The archer held Natasha back, when their laughter could be heard.

Steve and Bruce smiled, not having heard Tony laugh in a _long_ time. "Who's the kid?" Clint mumbled through the comms, nobody having an answer.

Harley smiled as he was helped up by Tony, very happy to see his friend again.

He noticed the ironman suitcase and ran over to it. "You brought it?!" He yelled, unable to hide his excitement.

Tony chuckled, nodding his head. "Promised ya I would." he said, happy to see the joy in Harley's eyes.

"Can we take it for a spin?"

"I don't see why not."

Tony pressed a button on the suitcase and it opened, revealing two handles. Tony grabbed them and twisted, the suit growing and covering his body.

"The mark 5! So cool." Harley said, maybe a little too excited.

"You ready to go kid?"

"I was born ready!"

Harley climbed onto Tony's back, and they rocketed into the air, leaving the small crowd that had gathered around them.

The avengers stared in disbelief at what had just happened. Tony had helped the kid up, the kid had ran over to Tony's suit, yelled "you brought it?" And then they had taken off in the suit.

"well I guess Tony came to meet the kid." Clint said, climbing down from the tree he was perched on.

"Yea. Who knew Tony of all people could be good with kids?" Natasha said, looking around as the team gathered.

"Let's follow them and see what they do." Clint said happily.

"We shouldn't invade Tony's privacy."

"quit being such a worry wart cap! Don't you wanna know what stark could possibly be doing with that kid?"

Steve nodded slightly.

"Then it's settled. We'll follow them for the day." Clint said triumphantly.

"But no getting involved. Even if there's trouble. Tony will call us if he needs help." Bruce chimed in, getting agreeing nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony flew through between the skyscrapers, Harley holding on to him.

"This is amazing!" Harley yelled, smiling wildly.

"Glad your enjoying it kiddo. How about we grab a bit to eat?"

"Yea I'm starved."

"I can tell. You know why?"

"Cause we have a connection?"

The pair bursted out laughing.

Down on the ground, the avengers followed Tony and the boy as they flew.

"How does he know this kid?" Clint asked, getting shrugs from his team.

"Jarvis says they're not related but he won't tell me anything else." Bruce said, looking at his Stark pad.

* * *

Soon, Tony and Harley landed at a burger place, and Harley ran inside while Tony put up the suit. The billionaire walked inside and sat next to him, and smiled as a waitress walked up to them.

"Hello, may I ask what you would like to drink?" She asked, handing them menus.

"Rootbeer." They said in unison, making the waitress giggle.

"Well alright then." She said, writing on her notepad and walking off.

"It's been too long." Harley said, looking at the menu.

"it's only been like 4 months."

"4 months is too long."

"Your a dork."

Harley smiled and soon the waitress came back and took their orders, bringing burgers and sides when she returned again.

The pair dug onto the food, happily eating and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Outside, the avengers had drove up near the cafe to see the billionaire and the kid eating lunch.

"See? Nothing out of the ordinary." Natasha said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea but this is Tony Stark. He's bound to do something crazy soon." Clint replied, watching the pair from a tree.

Steve sat with Bruce on a bench out of sight, chatting.

After lunch, Tony paid and the pair walked out of the diner, Tony not bothering to suit up again.

They walked down the sidewalk and the avengers followed them, making sure to stay out of sight.

"I don't see why we can't just ask Tony who the kid is."

"Cause, Bruce, Tony will shut us out. He wouldn't tell us this morning, why would he tell us now?" The archer replied, watching the pair turn the corner.

They and Harley walked down the street, and turned the corner to see they had come to the docks.

There was some event going on cause music was playing, balloons were flying in the air, and booth and rides had been set up along the docks.

Harley pulled on Tony's arm. "Come on, We gotta go!" He said, smiling.

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled, letting himself be pulled by the 12 year old.

They got to the docks and Tony bought them tickets. They walked around to the booths, where people were doing all sorts of things.

There was tattoos, games, shops, but Harley and Tony stopped at a particular one labeled "Pepper's face paint".

Tony smiled as a girl with fiery red hair sat on a stool in casual clothes, painting a tiger on a little boy's face.

"Pepper?" Tony asked, the lady raising her head.

She smiled and got up, walking over and hugging him. she spotted Harley and her smile grew even bigger, kneeling down to grab him.

* * *

The team soon caught up with the billionaire, watching as he and the kid walked down the dock and stop at a booth.

"Is that...Pepper?" Steve asked.

"I think so. She said she had something to do for charity today but I didn't know this was it." Natasha replied, smiling a little.

"Seems like Pepper knows the kid too." Clint said, watching as the secretary turned CEO kneeled and hugged the boy.

"Ok I gotta know who this kid is."

"Calm down Clint we'll figure it out."

Clint sighed.

* * *

Pepper released him from the hug and Harley smiled. "Thanks miss Pepper it's nice to see you too." He said.

"You boys come to get your faces painted?" She asked, picking up a paintbrush.

Harley nodded and took a seat.

"Ok what animal do you want?"

"Can you make me a dog?"

"Bet your tail I can."

Harley sat patiently on the stool as Pepper guided the brush on his face, smiling as she did. Tony leaned on a pole and watched her work, smiling at how happy Harley was.

After she was done, Pepper handed Harley a mirror to look. He smiled at himself, and thanked her.

"It was my pleasure Harley." Pepper replied, ruffling his hair.

Tony and Harley set off walking down the dock until they came to a giant Ferris wheel, and Tony knew what he was going to say even before he said it.

"Can we-"

"Race you there."

The pair sprinted down the dock, Harley touching the metal gate first, followed by a wheezing Tony.

"I win!"

"you...got...lucky..." Tony said as he breathed heavily.

Tony gave the man their tickets and the pair boarded the ride, Harley sitting right next to him.

* * *

Steve smiled as watched as the boy got up and thanked pepper for her work. They watched as the pair walked further down the dock and decided to get closer.

The avengers snuck and stood by some booths, Clint and Bruce chuckling as they watched Tony race against the boy to the end of the pier.

"Friend Stark must enjoy this boy's company greatly." Thor said after being quiet so long.

Steve nodded in agreement as he watched them climb into the ferris wheel, a smile touching his lips as the boy sat close to Tony.

* * *

"Tony?"

"Yea kiddo?"

"Thanks for hanging out with me today."

"Hey don't sweat it. I'm just surprised you found your way to New York safely."

"yea."

Tony looked at Harley suspiciously. The kid was hiding something from him. He knew it.

"Something bothering you squirt?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Kid I can tell when your lying."

"It's fine really."

"no it's not. Harley you gotta talk to me."

"It's-it's my mom." Harley relented, leaning his head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony knew Harley had parent issues, not having a dad, as well as a mom who was always working, it was almost like he didn't have any parents at all.

"Something wrong with her?" Tony asked.

"She- she died."

Something happened that didn't happen very often.

Tony was speechless.

**I wanna say thank to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! **

**Also, if you can't tell, the story is about to get a little darker so be warned. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Harley buried his head in the crook of Tony's shoulder, quietly sobbing.

"Hey, hey buddy it's ok. It's ok Tony's here. I got you." Tony coaxed, running his fingers through the boy's dirty hair. Harley looked up at him, paint smeared all over his face and sniffled.

Tony smiled sadly at him and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears, using his shirt to get off the face paint.

"It's ok Harley. I'm here. How did it happen?" Tony asked quietly, as Harley told him the story.

"It happened last week." Harley sniffed, leaning into Tony's warm body.

"My mom had gone to the store to get groceries along with my little sister and when they didn't return for a few hours I got concerned. I called the police and they asked me to identify them. When I did they told me that they had been in a car accident. A drunk driver hit the car on the side and had killed them instantly. They told me to stay where I was but I didn't listen. I grabbed the money from my savings along with some things from home and put them in the automatic car you left for me. Then I drove to DC and caught a bus up here. But by the time it was all over, I had spent my money and lost my stuff. All I have left is this little jewelry box." Harley explained between sobs, holding out a small wooden box with gold trim.

Tony sighed. Harley was only 12 and he shouldn't have had to go through something like that. Tony knew how painful it was to lose your parents at such a young age. /p

"It's ok Harley. You're safe can stay at the tower with me and the avengers ok?"

Harley sniffed and nodded, not letting go of Tony.

They sat in silence on the Ferris wheel, the quiet carnival music playing in the waited until they got back to the ground to talk. The pair stepped off, Harley's eyes red and puffy.

It was starting to get dark, so Tony decided it would be best if they went home and ate dinner. After all, Harley had to meet his team. Tony set down the suitcase, putting it on and Harley jumping on his back. They took off and rocketed towards the tower.

Down on the ground, the avengers watched as Tony and the boy, who had been crying recently, took off back in the direction of the tower.

"Dammit we gotta get home before Tony realizes we left!"

"Clint your just full of bright ideas."

"Shut up Banner."

The avengers ran back towards the tower, knowing in the back of their minds they were busted.

The team ran down the side walks, until Clint came up with the idea of going up top. So, they climbed up a fire escape and proceeded to ran along the rooftops like a bunch of ninjas. Clumsy ninjas.

While Natasha and Clint had no problem, Steve and Bruce trailed behind them, neither of them having had to this in a long time.

"Thor we need you to go back to the tower and stall Tony." Steve said through his comm, Thor giving him a nod and flying to the tower.

"That should give us about 10 minutes or so before Tony gets bored with him."

"What I want to know is why Stark is taking that kid back to the tower. We don't know his background he could be a spy." Natasha said, running on the roofs./p

"Pretty sure the kid's not a spy Nat."

"Barton you know damn well that they can start that young. I did."

There was silence as they ran, eventually getting back to the massive building. "Thor where is everyone?" Tony asked impatiently, Harley slipping off his back. He looked at the god who was sitting on the couch, Mjlnior sitting beside him.

"Friend Stark, they have stepped out for the frozen dairy product."

"Ice cream? And you didn't go with?"

"No, I was not hungry."

"You. Not hungry. Thor what's really going on?"

"Nothing friend Stark. Who is this child?"

"oh. This is Harley. He's going to be living with us."

Thor seemed surprised and stood up. "Excuse me friend Stark, young Harley."

Thor smiled and grabbed his hammer, walking to his room. He closed the door behind him and put in his communicator. "Friends, Anthony had told me that the child will be staying with us. Are you almost here?"

"Yea were in the elevator." Clint replied.

Thor sighed in relief, opening his door to find Tony standing there, his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. /p

"Thor, Explain. Now."

"Tony it's fine let's just go eat."

"No. Thor what's going on?"

Just then, the rest of the team walked through the elevator. Tony glared at them and walked beside Harley. "Out for ice cream huh?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yep." Clint answered, keeping a straight face.

"uh huh. Well everyone, this is Harley." Tony said, as Harley stepped foreword.

Clint and Bruce, along with Steve had went to the kitchen and were getting drinks.

"Nice to meet you." Natasha said, her face cold and unnerving.

"Thank you. Aren't you that spy who kills people for fun?" Harley asked naively.

"No."

Tony swallowed. "Anyways, I have an announcement to make."

Attention turned to Tony, and he smirked as he pulled Harley in close to his side. He kneeled down and whispered in his ear.

"You ready kiddo?"

"Yea. I guess i mean."

Tony stood up and smiled. "Harley here, is officially my son."

At that Moment, Tony was drenched in soda as the Avengers spit out their drinks in his face.

Tony glared at them, wiping away the liquid. He sighed.

"What? You said that I was just gonna live here, you didn't say anything about adoption!"

"I thought It would be a nice surprise."

Harley smiled and hugged Tony's waist, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ok ok kiddo. We'll still have to get your stuff from your house though."

"Uh Tony? Hello? How do you even know this kid?!" Clint asked, obviously confused.

"Well, you know that short period of time when everyone thought I was dead? Yea I was in Tennessee. With my main little helper here. My suit wasn't working and I had to find out Killian's plans so I laid low. When I came back, Harley here stayed behind. We've kept in touch this whole time though." Tony explained.

"Well what about this kid's mom and dad? Won't they miss him?"

Harley started to tear up again. Tony noticed and kneeled down again, taking him in his arms. "Hey its ok Harley. It's ok. I'm here, and you got the rest of the team to look out for you as well. It's ok." Tony cooed, sitting down on the ground.

He crossed his legs and let Harley sit by him, the kid laying his head on Tony's leg.

"You see, birdbrain, Harley's mom passed away. And his no good dad left him when he was 10. So good job opening that wound."

There was silence between the group as they watched Tony care for Harley and make him feel better. They had had no idea Tony knew how to handle that kind of situation.

"So how about it Harv? Wanna live with us, and more importantly, Me?" Tony joked, getting a weak laugh from Harley.

Harley nodded and smiled, looking around to his new family. This would be interesting.


End file.
